


make friends not foes

by aphelant



Series: The Not-Fic Collection (or, Someone Else Should Write These For Me) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, because communication is important, but they work out in the end, not-fic, relationship misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: [not-fic]
kira and derek watch a show about people who marry someone their family/friends hate and how it tears their lives apart and she's like, oh god, what if that's me and scott some day? not that we've talked about marriage just, like, you know. and derek frowns and is like what are you talking about melissa loves you, your parents love scott, you have the cutest fucking first date story ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I send weird, random ideas and not-fics to abbylee, and they languish in our texts and emails. I'm digging some of them out for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> originally written: Mar. 4/14

i want kira to be good friends with derek but not really friends with stiles. kira and derek hang out on derek's couch sometimes in their pjs watching shit like judge judy and maury (and also ellen because she's the shit). and one day the show is about people who marry someone their family/friends hate and how it tears their lives apart and she's like, oh god, what if that's me and scott some day? not that we've talked about marriage just, like, you know. and derek frowns and is like what are you talking about melissa loves you, your parents love scott, you have the cutest fucking first date story ever.

and kira is all, well, because of stiles. and shrugs. and derek is all idgi because he was an evil fox that one time??? and she's like well, I guess that's why he hates me?  
and derek is like WOAH WOAH he said he hates you????? (internally he is coming up with horrible things to do to stiles like roll around in his clean laundry as a wet wolf and idk other things that are appropriate to his level of rage.)

kira tells him stiles has never SAID it but he doesn't need to. and derek is just like okay tell me everything. and basically it boils down to how they never hang out and she always feels like scott has to choose between hanging out with stiles and being with her. and derek is like oh is that all. no no if he didn't like you he'd tell you. to your face. you should just ask him to hang out.

and kira is like what really? and derek is like look unless his solution to a problem is to leave you to die, he doesn't hate you. and even then, that just means he doesn't care about you one way or another.

and then derek makes up some reason to leave the two of them together. alone. awkwardly. and then they start talking comics and they hit it off and they force the pack to have a marvel film marathon and derek only slightly regrets it. and even though now they're friends, it's more like, they will ride together to pack meetings or sit together at dinner. they still don't hang out together with scott or hang out together with derek. but it doesn't bother kira anymore which was the goal.

yay friendship!


End file.
